


COLIN DOLL

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Taron có hai niềm yêu thích, thứ nhất là búp bê, thứ hai là Colin. Colin quyết định chàng trai đã quá lớn để chơi búp bê rồi…





	COLIN DOLL

**Author's Note:**

> Giả định Colin còn độc thân nha mấy má :)))

 Từ sau sự thành công của Kingsman, Taron trở nên nổi tiếng. Nhưng nó vẫn muốn giữ bí mật cho cuộc sống riêng tư của mình, vì theo ai đó thì sự nổi tiếng không đồng nghĩa với việc phải tung hê tất cả mọi thứ lên với thiên hạ. Nó có dùng mạng xã hội (đương nhiên rồi, những đứa ở tuổi nó ai mà chẳng thế), nhưng sau khi nó biết rằng ai đó không hề có một sự kết nối nào với thế giới mạng, nó quyết định bỏ luôn tài khoản facebook của mình, và cái hình nền twitter của nó thì đã 2 năm không đổi (okay, lý do cho chuyện này thì không đơn giản chỉ là do nó _không thích_ cập nhật twitter).

Taron sợ chó, điều đó thì những người trong nghề và đám fan hâm mộ đều biết rõ. Nhưng những sở thích của nó thì hình như không được rõ ràng đến thế ( _thím có chắc không hả Taron, cả thế giới đều biết sở thích của thím là Sugar Daddy đó nhé_ ). Taron có một niềm yêu thích đặc biệt dành cho búp bê, nhất là những con búp bê to cỡ người nó, hoặc to hơn thì càng tốt. Căn phòng của nó chất đầy những con búp bê đủ mọi kích cỡ (mà mẹ nó đã _xoay sở_ để mua cho nó trong suốt thời gian nó lớn lên). Taron không thể ngủ ngon nếu không có một con búp bê nhồi bông mềm mại, ấm áp bên người. Chúng còn là những khán giả đầu tiên khi nó tập tành theo nghiệp diễn xuất, và là bạn diễn của nó khi nó luyện tập ở nhà. Taron cứ nghĩ rằng, nó sẽ không bao giờ có một niềm yêu thích nào có thể thay thế được những con búp bê ấy (điều khiến mẹ nó tương đối lo lắng vì trời ơi, con trai bà đã hai mươi mấy tuổi rồi đấy, và vẫn còn ôm búp bê đi ngủ).

Nhưng mọi chuyện đã thay đổi kể từ Kingsman, bộ phim đầu tay của Taron – bước ngoặt của đời nó, khi trong một khoảnh khắc, nó trở nên nổi tiếng, nhưng quan trọng hơn cả, nó tìm thấy tình yêu của cuộc đời mình – quý ngài Colin Firth. Lần đầu tiên, Taron khao khát ôm ấp một ai đó khác hơn là con búp bê của nó, lần đầu tiên, Taron biết rằng cảm giác chạm vào làn da một con người lại tuyệt vời hơn cảm giác mềm mại của lớp bông gòn, lần đầu tiên, Taron ngửi thấy một mùi nước hoa quyến rũ và khiến nó an tâm hơn cả mùi nước xả vải và mùi nắng mới tỏa ra từ những người bạn đáng yêu của nó. Colin quá đáng yêu, quá dễ thương, quá cuốn hút, quá lịch thiệp và quá tốt bụng đến mức Taron không dám đánh liều mối quan hệ tốt đẹp của hai người, cho dù mỗi lần lại gần ông, trái tim nó đập nhanh một cách khổ sở, và nó không thể che giấu hết sự bối rối của mình mỗi lần nhắc đến, _hay nghĩ đến_ , cái tên Colin, đầu lưỡi nó sẽ tự động phun ra những từ ngữ vụng về. _Mày xong đời rồi Taron ạ,_ Taron tự nhủ mỗi lần hình dáng dong dỏng sexy chết người đó xuất hiện trong tầm mắt nó. Nó liên tục mất ngủ trong nhiều đêm liền, cho dù nó chất hết tất cả những con búp bê và thú bông mà nó có thành một cái ổ trên giường, nhưng nó vẫn thấy thiếu thiếu cái gì đó.

Cho đến một ngày kia, nó nhìn thấy một mẩu quảng cáo về dịch vụ làm búp bê theo yêu cầu.

Và Taron đã biết chính xác nó đang thiếu cái gì.

Nó liên hệ với xưởng làm búp bê nọ, và thầm hít hà với cái giá họ đưa ra. Đó là một mức giá _trên trời,_ và họ giải thích cho nó rằng độ chân thực của búp bê càng cao, thì đương nhiên giá cũng phải cao theo, chưa kể việc búp bê được làm theo hình mẫu của một người nổi tiếng. _“Cái giá cho người nổi tiếng phải cao chứ nhóc à, và nhóc tin anh đi, con búp bê sẽ thật đến mức làm nhóc muốn lên đỉnh luôn đấy”_ , gã trai tư vấn cho Taron cười đầy ẩn ý khi thuyết phục nó đặt hàng ở chỗ họ. Taron đỏ ửng mặt trước những lời ấy của gã. Vì Chúa, nó không hề có _ý đó_ với Colin, nó thực sự chỉ muốn _ôm_ ông, và chỉ thế thôi. Nó lắp ba lắp bắp giải thích với gã, nhưng gã vẫn cười hinh hích không tin, và Taron quyết định nó nên chốt đơn hàng cho nhanh, nếu không thì mặt nó sẽ cháy mất. _“Yên tâm đi, nhóc sẽ thích con búp bê cho mà xem”,_ gã tư vấn nói chắc như đinh đóng cột, trước khi cúp máy _._ Taron nhìn tài khoản ngân hàng của nó tụt đi một khoản kha khá, và thầm cầu mong gã nói thật.

Cái ngày nó nhận được cái bưu kiện to hơn cả người nó (trong ánh mắt nghi ngờ của mẹ nó: _Taron con lại mua búp bê đấy à?_ ), tay nó run lẩy bẩy khi xé lớp giấy nâu bọc ngoài chiếc hộp. Và rồi con búp bê hiện ra trước mắt nó, trong bộ quần áo giống hệt bộ Colin đã mặc ở Comic Con, _chính xác như những gì nó hi vọng_. Nó nhìn vào đôi mắt màu nâu của búp bê Colin, và thầm tạ ơn Chúa là họ đã tìm ra một thứ vật liệu gì đó để chế tạo ra một đôi mắt màu sô-cô-la ấm áp và hiền từ đúng như ánh mắt thật của ông. Taron sờ vào lúm đồng tiền trên mặt búp bê, lướt theo đôi môi mỏng đang mỉm cười, và rồi nó ôm chặt búp bê vào lòng, nhảy cẫng lên trong niềm hân hoan (mẹ nó đang quát lên với nó ở dưới nhà: _Con định phá làng phá xóm đấy hả Taron?_ ). Nó chợt thấy số tiền nó bỏ ra chẳng là gì cả, nếu có phải bỏ ra gấp đôi thì nó cũng thấy xứng đáng ấy chứ. Taron nhìn lại cái ổ trên giường của nó, và nó xếp hết những con búp bê ngay ngắn lên kệ, rồi nó đặt búp bê Colin của nó nằm ngay ngắn trên gối của nó. _Daddy,_ đúng thế, nó sẽ gọi búp bê Colin như thế. Nó vội vớ lấy chai nước hoa Tom Ford Grey Vetiver (mà nó đã đặt mua từ bao giờ nó không nhớ nữa) và xịt vào _Daddy_. Hoàn hảo. Nó thả mình lên giường, ôm _Daddy,_ hít hà mùi nước hoa tỏa ra từ lớp vải mềm mại. Nó rúc đầu vào cổ búp bê, và mẹ nó phải gọi đến 10 lần (trước khi bà dùng cái chảo đập vào cửa phòng nó) thì Taron mới chịu rời _Daddy_ của nó để xuống ăn tối.

Ngày chuẩn bị đồ đi quay Kingsman 2, Taron nhất quyết tha theo _Daddy_ đi cùng. Lạy Chúa, quay phim là một trong những việc vất vả nhất trên đời, và nó sẽ mất ngủ nếu không mang búp bê theo mất. Mẹ nó nhìn nó với ánh mắt quái dị khi nó xách theo đống đồ lỉnh kỉnh (một túi đồ của nó, một túi để _Daddy,_ và 1 túi quần áo của _Daddy_ , đúng đấy, nó đã mua cả đống đồ về để thay cho búp bê). Nó phải thú thực là nó có thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi được ra ở riêng lúc này (vì mẹ nó đã và đang than vãn vì việc tại sao nó không cho bà vào phòng nữa: _Hay là con giấu thứ gì đó bậy bạ trong phòng đấy? – Tác giả: Ôi bà Egerton, thứ con giai yêu quý của bà đang giấu không bậy bạ đâu nhưng có thể khiến bà đau tim_ ). Taron mở cửa căn hộ của nó, và đặt _Daddy_ ngồi yên tọa trên chiếc ghế bành trong phòng khách. Nó ôm _Daddy_ một cái, dụi mặt vào cổ của búp bê trước khi chạy ra ngoài kiếm gì đó an ủi cái bụng đang cồn cào của nó.

Taron quấn _Daddy_ đến hết thuốc chữa luôn rồi, và nó cũng tự nhận ra điều đó. Bằng chứng là, lúc nãy, sau khi chạy ù đi mua một chiếc pizza và một lon nước ngọt (vì nơi gần nhà nó nhất chỉ bán hai thứ đó thôi), nó đã bỏ qua chiếc bàn ăn mà ngồi luôn ở chiếc ghế bành, tựa đầu vào _Daddy_ và ngấu nghiến bữa ăn nhanh của nó. Còn bây giờ, nó đang cầm cuốn sách nó yêu thích và đọc to thành tiếng, thỉnh thoảng nó lại chèn vào mấy lời bình luận của bản thân và hỏi “ _Đúng không Daddy?”_ dù nó biết rẳng con búp bê sẽ chẳng thể trả lời.

Taron tự cười một mình với mấy lời bình luận của nó, nhưng rồi nụ cười của nó chợt tắt, khi nó nghĩ đến Colin, Colin _thật_ , Colin sẽ cười với nó (nụ cười mà nó thấy duyên dáng và đáng mến nhất trên đời) khi nó bình luận cho ông nghe về cái tính ưa chỉ đạo của Matthew hay chuyện Mark nhìn giống kẻ phản diện hơn cả Samuel nữa. Đôi mắt ông sẽ dõi theo nó, đôi lúc là quan tâm, đôi khi là lo lắng, có những lúc lại là cổ vũ cho nó trong những lúc ông giúp nó đọc kịch bản. Taron nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu của _Daddy._ Nó không nên tham lam quá, có phải không?

Tiếng chuông đồng hồ điểm 11 giờ tối, và Taron biết mai sẽ là một ngày dài. Nó ôm _Daddy_ vào phòng ngủ, cởi chiếc áo khoác ngoài và kính của con búp bê. Nó ôm lấy _Daddy_ như thường lệ, cái kiểu mà gấu koala ôm cây ấy, các thím tự hiểu mà, hít một hơi hương nước hoa thơm mát quen thuộc. Nó cố giấu cái cảm giác thót lên trong bụng khi nghĩ đến việc ngày mai, nó sẽ được gặp lại phiên bản người thật của _Daddy_ , và cảm giác khao khát cồn cào khi nó nhớ đến mùi hương nước hoa Tom Ford quyện với mùi cơ thể của ông. Không cần soi gương, Taron cũng biết rằng hẳn mặt nó đang đỏ lựng. Nó nhớ đến tin nhắn của Colin (người đàn ông lịch thiệp luôn giữ liên lạc với nó trong suốt 3 năm qua) rằng ông mong chờ được gặp nó vào ngày mai, và nó tự hỏi, nếu ông biết đến sự tồn tại của _Daddy_ , có khi nào ông cho rằng nó là một kẻ biến thái và ghét bỏ nó không nhỉ? Không đâu, _Daddy_ sẽ là bí mật của Taron, và chỉ có nó biết mà thôi, cũng như tình yêu không thể quay đầu của nó với ông vậy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Colin yêu Taron. Ông biết là như vậy. Ông đủ trưởng thành và tinh tế để nhận ra tình cảm của mình ngay khi nó vừa chớm nở. Taron đúng là một báu vật của Thượng đế. Chàng trai xinh đẹp và dễ thương như một thiên sứ (hay một chú cún con vậy). Colin cũng nhìn thấy ánh mắt chàng trai luôn dõi theo ông, và sẽ là nói dối nếu ông bảo ông không có chút mừng thầm khi nhìn những cảnh quay trên tivi, khi Taron luôn nhìn ông với ánh mắt _hình như có thể gọi là đắm đuối đúng không_. Nhưng Colin, trước hết, luôn là một quý ông, và ông tự nhắc mình rằng chàng trai còn quá trẻ, và có thể cậu không phải là gay, và có thể cậu chỉ mến ông như bao người khác (Colin biết rõ rằng ông rất được yêu mến, cảm ơn). Colin giữ cho mình quan tâm đến chàng trai một cách chừng mực, cho dù Chúa biết là ông khao khát được đem Taron về nhà, để âu yếm, chiều chuộng và yêu thương cậu đến mức nào.

Vậy nên, một ngày nọ, khi Matthew nói vu vơ với ông, rằng cần ai đó đến nói chuyện với Taron về một cảnh NG, cần cậu có mặt vào hôm sau để quay lại, thì Colin đã tự xung phong đến thông báo cho chàng trai. _“Tôi sẽ hướng dẫn lại cho Taron về cảnh đó luôn, nếu anh cần Matt ạ”_ , Colin nói khi vị đạo diễn nhìn ông đầy nghi ngờ. Colin nhìn Matthew nở một nụ cười khó hiểu, rồi vị đạo diễn nhún vai, trước khi dúi vào tay ông tờ giấy ghi địa chỉ căn hộ của chàng trai.

Colin đến nhà Taron vào lúc chập tối. Ông bấm chuông nhưng không ai ra mở cửa. Colin rút điện thoại ra và ấn vào chữ A ở ngay đầu danh bạ. Giọng hát của Andrea Bocelli vang vọng qua cánh cửa _“wise men say, only fool rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you”_. Colin nhấn nút ngắt và cất điện thoại vào túi. Có vẻ là ông sẽ phải đợi một lát rồi.

_“Ngài Colin Firth?”_

Colin giật mình khi ông nghe thấy tiếng một người phụ nữ vang lên trong hành lang. Ông quay lại và bắt gặp một người đàn bà phúc hậu đang cầm một chùm chìa khóa to đùng trong tay. _Chủ nhà_ , Colin thầm nghĩ trước khi nở nụ cười chết người với bà.

_“Chào bà. Là tôi đây. Bà hẳn là chủ nhà ở đây.”_

_“Đúng vậy. Tôi cứ nghĩ là tôi nằm mơ chứ. Vì tôi chắc chắn là ngài đâu có thuê phòng của tôi phải không?”_ Người phụ nữ nháy mắt, vẫn chưa hết bất ngờ vì được gặp quý ngài Colin Firth bằng xương bằng thịt.

 _“Vâng, thực ra tôi đang chờ chủ nhân của căn hộ này. Hình như em ấy không có ở nhà.”_ Colin chỉ tay về phía cánh cửa đang đóng kín.

 _“À, Taron, thằng bé dễ thương. Giờ này chắc nó đang đi mua đồ ăn.”_ Người phụ nữ mỉm cười “ _Chắn hẳn hai người thân nhau lắm. Tôi có nhờ thằng bé xin chữ ký ngài một lần giùm tôi đấy”_ Bà che miệng cười, và Colin cũng nở một nụ cười xòa. “ _Ừm, thật là bất lương nếu bắt ngài Firth phải đứng đợi thế này nhỉ, tôi nghĩ Taron sẽ không phiền nếu tôi mở cửa cho ngài vào ngồi đâu đúng không?”_

Colin hơi bất ngờ với lời đề nghị của người phụ nữ. Nhưng ông không chắc là ông muốn có thêm một cuộc chạm trán khác với người hâm mộ, nên ông chỉ chần chờ một giây trước khi gật đầu.

Người phụ nữ tìm chìa khóa căn hộ. Một tiếng cách vang lên, và Colin cảm ơn bà, cười với bà lần cuối trước khi người phụ nữ vẫy bàn tay mập mạp chào ông.

Colin mở cửa, và suýt chút nữa ông đã đánh rơi cả chiếc điện thoại khi nhìn thấy có một người khác đang ngồi ở ghế bành.

Trong một thoáng, Colin đã tưởng ông gặp ma.

Đối diện với ông là một khuôn mặt không thể quen thuộc hơn.

Colin bước chậm rãi lại gần. Đôi mắt ông nheo lại khi ông cố xác định xem _bản sao của ông_ thực sự là cái thứ gì. Ông giơ tay ra sờ lên mặt bản sao, và nhận ra đó là một con búp bê.

Một con búp bê to đúng bằng ông. Và được ăn vận đúng như cách mà ông thường mặc. Và được xịt nước hoa Tom Ford Grey Vetiver mà ông vẫn thường dùng.

Colin tinh ý nhận ra có một mùi nước hoa khác lẫn trong mùi hương đã quá đỗi quen thuộc với ông. Và ông nhận ra ngay đó là mùi nước hoa yêu thích của Taron.

Phải ôm con búp bê này nhiều đến mức nào thì hai mùi hương mới quyện được với nhau như thế chứ?

Colin chuyển ánh mắt sang chiếc điện thoại đang nằm chỏng chơ trên mặt bàn. Ông rút điện thoại và ấn phím gọi lại. Chiếc điện thoại của chàng trai sáng lên, và khi Colin nhìn thấy chữ A nhấp nháy trên màn hình, đôi môi ông không thể ngăn nổi nụ cười.

_Wise men say, only fool rush in._

Cả hai bọn họ đúng là đồ ngốc mà.

Colin nhìn con búp bê đang ngồi nhìn ông. Ông cởi chiếc áo khoác của con búp bê ra và đổi với chiếc áo ông đang khoác trên người. Rồi ông ôm con búp bê vào phòng ngủ của Taron, trước khi đi ra khóa cửa ra vào, cất đôi giày của ông đi và quay lại, ngồi yên lặng vào chỗ của con búp bê.

Thỉnh thoảng thì Colin cũng rất biết đùa mà mấy đứa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taron vặn chìa khóa mở cửa. Nó đá hai chiếc giày của nó ra khỏi chân. Kingsman 2 sắp kết thúc, nó đã hết cảnh quay và nó sắp sửa không được gặp Colin thường xuyên nữa rồi. Nó mua một đống thức ăn về để làm một bữa an ủi (cho dù tài nấu nướng của nó khiến chính nó cũng phải nghi ngờ), kèm theo 1 chai rượu Scotch tuyệt hảo (nếu tệ quá không ăn được thì nó sẽ uống rượu không vậy). Nó nhìn _Daddy_ ngồi trên ghế bành: _“Em về rồi đây Daddy, hôm nay em nấu món ngon cho ông đây, ông không được chê đâu nhé!”_ (Colin đã suýt nhảy dựng lên khi nghe cái từ _Daddy_ từ miệng nó) _“Nhưng trước đó ông cho em ôm một cái đã nào”,_ Taron đặt túi đồ ăn lên bàn bếp, rửa tay chân, lau kỹ ( _có hơi quá kỹ_ ) vào chiếc khăn mềm trước khi nhào vào lòng _Daddy._

Quái, trời lạnh quá hay sao mà nó thấy _Daddy_ ấm thế nhỉ.

Mùi nước hoa cũng có gì đó sai sai thì phải.

Ôi thôi kệ, ấm quá, Taron phải dụi thêm lúc nữa mới được. Nó rúc đầu vào cổ _Daddy_ và hít lấy hít để mùi nước hoa.

Có gì đó không đúng lắm.

Taron biết là nó đã đặt mua loại búp bê xịn nhất có thể mua được bằng tiền. Nhưng mà cái cảm giác mềm mịn _rất thật_ này là sao? Taron dụi thêm vài cái nữa để cảm nhận cho rõ ràng, và nó lại càng cảm thấy _không đúng chút xíu nào cả._

Và đó là lúc một giọng nói vang lên _trên đầu nó, xen lẫn tiếng cười duyên dáng nhất mà nó từng nhớ trên đời: “Taron?”_

Taron cứng đờ người.

Nó nhảy bổ ra khỏi _Daddy_ , và ngã ngửa lên chiếc bàn đằng sau (may cho Taron là trên chiếc bàn không có gì).

Nó thấy lưng đau điếng. Nhưng nó thề là nó đã quá sốc để để ý đến cái lưng đau của nó.

Cái quái gì? _Daddy_ của nó biến hình thành người hả? Hay con búp bê của nó có chức năng nói tiếng người mà công ty nọ đã quên bảo với nó.

Nhưng khi sự lo lắng quen thuộc ánh lên trong đôi mắt sô-cô-la (chắc chắn không thể là mắt búp bê kia), Taron biết rằng, đối diện với nó, _là Colin Firth, là Colin Firth thật đấy._ Và nó vừa ôm ông, nó vừa ngửi ông, và nó vừa _gọi ông là Daddy._

Nó toi rồi, toi hẳn rồi. Colin sẽ ghét nó đến hết cuộc đời mất thôi.

Ai, là ai đã cho ông vào đây? Là ai, nó sẽ giết người đó. À không, nó sẽ tự sát quách cho xong.

 _“Em có sao không Taron?”_ Colin vội đỡ Taron dậy, bàn tay rộng lớn ấm áp của người đàn ông xoa dọc theo lưng nó. Ông dìu nó ngồi xuống sofa, còn Taron mặc kệ ông làm tất cả những việc ấy, vì Chúa ơi đầu óc nó đang đơ, nó không thể nghĩ được cái gì vào lúc này đâu. Nó chết lâm sàng cmnr.

 _“Taron? Taron?”_ Đôi bàn tay chuyển từ sau lưng lên _ôm lấy má nó,_ và quay mặt nó lại đối diện với mặt ông.

Taron giật mình. Hồn nó cuối cùng cũng trở về với xác nó.

_“Dạ? Colin? Sao ông lại ở đây? Em… Ông… Em… Daddy… À không… Ý em là … Ông…”_

Colin đưa một ngón tay lên chặn lấy môi chàng trai.

 _“Daddy? Ý em là con búp bê hình tôi hả?”_ Colin nở một nụ cười tinh nghịch khi biết nickname mà Taron đặt cho con búp bê của mình.

 _“Cái gì cơ…? Búp bê á? Búp bê nào cơ ạ? À con búp bê đó ạ… À em nhớ ra rồi… Xem em này… Hahaha…”_ Tiếng cười trừ của Taron cứ nhỏ dần trong ánh mắt _Em có giỏi thì cứ đánh trống lảng tiếp đi_ của Colin. Mặt nó đỏ lựng lên và nóng hơn cả bàn tay Colin đang giữ lấy nó.

_“Nhìn em kìa. Tôi phải nói là em rất giỏi khi tìm được một nơi làm búp bê sống động như thế, nhưng Taron này, ôm người thật chẳng phải là tốt hơn sao?”_

_“Gì cơ? Người thật… Ý ông là…_ _Em đâu có ôm gì Daddy đâu… À, ý em là, em có ôm búp bê, nhưng mà…”_

Hay lắm Taron, trẻ con còn nói lưu loát hơn mày.

Taron tiếp tục lắp bắp những lời vô nghĩa.

Trước khi một đôi môi mỏng nuốt hết những lời vô nghĩa ấy.

Đôi mắt Taron mở lớn.

Colin Firth đang hôn nó.

Ông đang hôn nó.

Không phải là nó hôn búp bê _Daddy._

Ôi mẹ ơi, áááááááááááááááá!

Taron cảm nhận chiếc lưỡi ướt át của người đàn ông đang viền theo bờ môi nó, mơn man và mời gọi. Nó nhắm mắt lại, quàng tay lên cổ ông, đan những ngón tay vào mái tóc bồng bềnh của ông, và hé miệng để làm sâu hơn nụ hôn của họ.

Chết tiệt, họ đã đợi nụ hôn này 3 năm rồi.

 _Chắc mình phải kiếm thêm chỗ trên kệ cho Daddy rồi_ , Taron thầm nghĩ khi Colin bế nó vào phòng ngủ, thẳng chân đạp con búp bê xuống giường trước khi đặt nó xuống đệm và đè lên người nó.

 _“Daddy, em yêu ông”_ , Taron thì thầm khi rúc mặt vào cổ người đàn ông của nó.

Colin sững người trong một thoáng, và ông cũng thì thầm _“Tôi cũng yêu em, cậu bé của tôi.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> NG: cảnh quay hỏng  
> Huhu tui bí quá :((((


End file.
